This application makes reference to, incorporates the same herein, and claims all benefits accruing under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 from an application for Electronic Device With Battery Pack earlier filed in the Korean Industrial Property Office on the of Jan. 22, 1999, and there duly assigned Serial No. 1995/1999, a copy of which application is annexed hereto.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device with a battery pack and, more particularly to lap-top type or note book type computers with a batter pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, because of the fast development in electronic technology portable computer, more particularly lap-top type or note book type computers become more and more popular. The main advantage of portable computer is that they can be conveniently carried with oneself for use at anytime and anywhere.
A portable computer comprises a flat box-shaped housing and a pressure-sensitive tablet. The housing has a flat upper surface, at which the input screen of the tablet is exposed. The portable computer has a battery pack used as a power supply for driving other components of the portable computer, and can therefore be used in any place where a commercial power supply is not available. The battery pack is removably placed in the battery receptacle formed in the bottom of the computer housing, while placed in the housing.
However, in designing such a portable computer with an inserting type battery, one may encounter two problems. The first problem is that battery which provides a computer with necessary working voltage occupies space and the second problem is that battery increases the total weight of a computer. When AC power or car power source is utilized for a portable computer, the battery of such a portable computer becomes useless and somewhat a burden. And in recent portable computers, especially pam-top computer or lap-top computer, designing a certain space for storing a battery inside main body is very difficult.
In addition to the above mentioned problems, the engagement of the battery pack and the portable computer is not sufficient when the battery pack is directly coupled to the outer surface of the portable computer. In this case, a small impact forced on the portable computer brings the detachment of the battery pack out of the portable computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,035 for a Rotating Battery Hinge For a Notebook Computer to Foster et al discloses a battery housing movably mounted external to a computer housing. However, attachment and detachment of the battery to and from the computer requires complex mechanisms which are neither desired or easily manufacturable. In addition, Foster ""035 attaches or couples the battery to a lower housing only while what is needed is to attach the battery to both the lower housing and the upper housing to produce a stronger contact between the lower housing and the upper housing of the computer and durability of the portable computer would be enhanced. What is needed is an external battery for a portable computer that uses simple and easy to manufacture means to attach and detach the battery from the computer where the battery contacts both the lower and the upper housing, squeezing them together and providing a stronger and more durable portable computer.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an electronic device with a battery pack coupled to an outer surface of the electronic device capable of saving a inner space of the portable computer.
It is another object of the invention to provide an electronic device with a engagement member for incorporating the battery pack firmly.
It is yet another object to provide a battery pack for a notebook computer that resides external to the computer that is easy to manufacture and requires few parts and a simple structure to attach and detach the battery to and from the computer.
It is still yet another object to provide a battery pack that attaches to and squeezes together an upper housing and a lower housing of a portable computer to tighten the contact between the lower housing and the upper housing to result in a portable computer that is stronger and more durable, while allowing the display panel to open and close even when the battery pack is attached to the portable computer.
In order to attain the above objects, according to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electronic device comprising a main body including an upper housing and a lower housing, a display panel attached pivotally on the upper housing of the main body, a pair of hinge portions disposed at the rear portion of the main body and spaced at each other, wherein each of opposite sides of hinge portions has at least one protrusion member, and a battery pack incorporated to be detachable between hinge portions, wherein at least one protrusion member is formed to be coupled securely to the hinge portions at each side end of the battery pack, and the protrusion members are engaged with the protrusion member when the battery pack is coupled to the portable computer.
In the electronic device according to the invention, each of opposite sides of hinge portions has a first protrusion member and a second protrusion member, wherein the first protrusion member is formed on the upper housing and the second protrusion member is formed on the lower housing.
Furthermore, in the electronic device, a coherence of the hinge portions of the portable computer is increased when the battery pack is coupled to the portable computer.